dreadnoughtfandomcom-20200215-history
Update 1.4: The Sand of Mars
=What’s new?= Operation Meltdown On Saturday, December 17th, Operation Meltdown will begin! Join us between 10:00 am and 5:00 pm CST (for your local time, check here) in our mission to stress the Dreadnought servers as much as possible. Start the game, play a couple matches and earn rewards! Every participant of Operation Meltdown will receive 500 GP, the Champion decal, the to-be-revealed Operation Meltdown decal—and will be able to test-drive the Trident Hero Ship for just 100 Credits! (If you purchase the Trident for Credits during Operation Meltdown, it will not be restored after the last closed beta account wipe). So show us what you’ve got—and try to crash our servers! New game mode: Onslaught! Captains, assemble your team and join the fight against other captains and AI-controlled vessels in Onslaught Mode! Shoot down enemy Command and Assault Ships as well as their Fighters to rack up points. But be careful—there’s another team of mercenary captains waiting for the chance to do the same to you. The large Command Ships deal the most damage of the AI-controlled vessels. Shoot the other team’s Command Ship down to get the biggest point reward! Number per team: 1 HP: 100,000 Points for destroying: 500 Respawn delay: 180 seconds Weapon: Ballistic Cannons Damage: Moderate - High Beware of the long-range particle turrets of the Assault Ships! Number per team: 6 HP: 3,500 Points for destroying: 30 Respawn delay: 5 seconds Weapon: Light Particle Turret Damage: Moderate Small Fighters are everywhere in an Onslaught battle. Shoot them down to get a few quick points—and some good target practice. Number per team: 12 HP: 500 Points for destroying: 15 Respawn delay: 1 second Weapon: Machine Gun Damage: Very low New map: Red Sands! Enter the atmosphere of the Red Planet and fight your opponents on the surface of Mars! Red Sands, the brand-new multiplayer map that was previewed at Gamescom, is now available and can be played in the live rotation. Captain cosmetics! We just received a shipment of clothing, accessories, eyewear and more from our contacts on the black market. The inhabitants of Sinley Bay can finally show off their personal style with these new items, which are now available on the captain customization screen. Dreadnought winter cosmetics are here! While you’re aware that there’s technically no winter season on Sinley Bay (which is in the middle of an asteroid belt), it does get pretty “winter-like.” Once a year, the entire Scum Belt is enveloped by the icy tail of the comet Geevra, causing small meteorites shoot down onto the surface. The comet storm routinely damages the outpost’s controlled ecological life support systems, so it is known to bring temperature drops to Sinley Bay. Captains wrap themselves in surface exploration thermal wear brought to the outpost via the black market by the famous raider, Captain Amir Redman. Captains often prepare their ships for the comet’s arrival by putting on special coatings, patterns, decals and emblems! The Fenrir bundle for ships The Winter Survival Gear bundle for captains Changes * Maintenance cost now adjusts depending on the composition of your fleet. This was a major pain point for players and the cost is now flexible and will adjust depending on the tiers of the ships in your fleet. * The credit cost for modules has been reduced for all ships and classes. * Ships of Tier I and Tier II can now be equipped with secondary weapons. * Matchmaking improvements have been implemented that will greatly improve the balance between the two teams in one match. We will continue to monitor the matchmaking quality and make adjustments as needed. * New items purchased in the Tech Trees are now automatically being equipped on your ship. * Newly purchased ships are now automatically equipped to the lowest eligible fleet that has an empty slot. * The order of the game modes in the selection screen has been changed to Any, Onslaught, Team Deathmatch, Team Elimination, Training Match and Any is now the pre-selected mode. * Veteran Status for a ship is now called “Fully Researched” * Multiple visual changes to ships in the Manufacturer Trees to better reflect their position in the tree. Coatings have been changed or swapped. Balancing Changes Primary Weapons and Health Agosta - Jupiter Arms Destroyer Tier I * Weapon damage from 225/225/195 to 255/255/230 * No health change Trafalgar - Jupiter Arms Destroyer Tier II * Weapon damage from 240/240/220 to 295/295/270 * Health from 19000 to 21000 Rurik - Akula Vektor Artillery Cruiser Tier I * Weapon damage from 3500/3500/3500 to 3800/3800/3800 * Health from 9000 to 10000 Tugarin - Akula Vektor Artillery Cruiser Tier II * Weapon damage from 4250/4250/4250 to 4500/4500/4500 * Health from 10000 to 12000 Cerberus - Oberon Tactical Cruiser Tier I * Weapon damage from 390/325/260 to 420/350/280 * Health from 11250 to 13000 Orcus - Oberon Tactical Cruiser Tier II * Weapon damage from 420/350/280 to 480/400/320 * Health from 12500 to 17500 Nav - Akula Vektor Dreadnought Tier II * Weapon damage from 575/540/390 to 645/610/440 * Health from 30000 to 42000 * Projectile speed from 9000 to 11000 Furia - Oberon Artillery Cruiser Tier II * Weapon damage from 475/475/475 to 550/550/550 * Health from 7500 to 10500 Dover - Jupiter Arms Corvette Tier II * Weapon damage from 400/120/80 to 465/160/110 * Health from 5000 to 7000 Chernobog - Akula Vektor Dreadnought Tier III * Projectile speed from 10000 to 12000 Voronezh - Akula Vektor Dreadnought Tier IV * Projectile speed from 11000 to 13000 Zmey - Akula Vektor Dreadnought Tier V * Projectile speed from 13000 to 15000 Gravis, Lorica, Invictus - Oberon Dreadnought Tier III, IV & V * Primary weapon base spread from 1.5 to 0.7 and max spread from 2.0 to 1.2 Brutus - Oberon Destroyer Tier V * Health from 27000 to 25000 Athos - Jupiter Arms Destroyer Tier V * Weapon damage from 200/200/180 to 175/175/160 * Health from 37500 to 32500 Gora - Akula Vektor Destroyer Tier V * Weapon damage from 485/430/380 to 350/300/280 * Health from 54000 to 50000 Zmey - Akula Vekor Dreadnought Tier V * Weapon damage from 575/545/400 to 520/500/350 * Health from 75000 to 68000 Monarch - Jupiter Arms Dreadnought Tier V * Weapon damage from 310/200/145 to 280/150/120 * Health from 100000 to 90000 Invictus - Oberon Dreadnought Tier V * Weapon damage from 210/200/190 to 190/180/175 * Health from 55000 to 50000 Mithras - Oberon Corvette Tier V * Weapon damage from 370/120/100 to 300/110/90 * No health change Heavy Corvette Tier V * Weapon damage from 2200/600/600 to 2000/500/500 * Health from 24000 to 22000 Nevis - Jupiter Arms Corvette Tier V * Weapon damage from 350/85/60 to 315/65/45 * No health change Medium Artillery Cruiser Tier V * Weapon damage from 5700/5700/5700 to 5000/5000/5000 * Health from 24000 to 22000 Grenada - Jupiter Arms Artillery Cruiser Tier V * Weapon damage from 6000/6000/6000 to 5250/5250/5250 * Health from 18000 to 17500 Stabia - Oberon Artillery Cruiser Tier V * Weapon damage from 3250/3250/3250 to 3000/3000/3000 * Health from 18000 to 17500 Feronia - Oberon Tactical Cruiser Tier V * Weapon damage from 750/625/500 to 650/550/450 * Health from 30000 to 27500 Ohkta - Akula Vektor Tactical Cruiser Tier V * Weapon healing from 2400/1800/600 to 2100/1600/575 * Health from 36000 to 32500 Cattaro - Jupiter Arms Tactical Cruiser T5 * Weapon damage from 1500/935/690 to 1300/800/600 * Health from 24000 to 22000 Tier V Secondary Weapon Updates Destroyers Flak Turrets Tier V * Damage from 440 to 400 Rocket Turrets Tier V * Damage from 1175 to 900 Light Particle Turrets Tier V * Damage from 190/190/190 to 175/175/175 Dreadnoughts Heavy Flak Turrets Tier V * Damage from 250to 220 Repeater Turrets Tier V * Damage from 215/200/175 to 195/180/150 Heavy Mortar Turrets Tier V * Damage from 1250 to 1000 Corvettes Beam Turrets Tier V * Damage from 1250/125/125 to 1100/115/115 Plasma Turrets Tier V * Damage from 375/250/125 to 350/225/125 Bolt Guns Tier V * Damage from 1065 to 950 Artillery Cruisers Light Flak Turrets Tier V * Damage from 625 to 550 Machine Gun Turrets Tier V * Damage from 375/250/250 to 330/225/225 Bolt Gun Turrets Tier V * Damage from 345/250/125 to 350/225/110 Tactical Cruisers Tesla Turrets Tier V * Damage from 1250/125/125 to 1100/115/115 Light Machine Guns Tier V * Damage from 250/190/125 to 225/175/110 Light Rocket Turrets Tier V * Damage from 190/190/190 to 180/180/180 UI Improvements * Items in the tech trees now offer more information on whether or not requirements are met. * Updated Tech Tree icons. * Manufacturer trees now fit the screen - no more scrolling to see those sweet tier 5 ships! * Overhauled ship and module tooltips now don’t only look better but display information much clearer. Additionally they are no longer placed outside of the visible screen. * Additionally to the ships’ health bars during a match, you will now see a numerical display of their current and maximum health. * Tier information is now displayed next to each ship icon on the in-match Scoreboard. * Manufacturer lore has been moved to tooltips. * Ship icons have been resized, display of the ships themselves has been overhauled, Hero Ships are more distinguished and more general improvements to the Manufacturer Trees have been made. * Tooltips for ships in fleets have been overhauled. * Multiple changes and improvements were made to the tooltips to improve information display and give them a cleaner, more polished look. * Checkbox to automatically pay for maintenance has been renamed to reduce confusion. * Position of display for Ship XP has been moved to be more convenient, Free XP is now only shown globally. * Elite Status bonuses are now being displayed more clearly in the end of match screen. * Placement / Usage of “Back” button is now more consistent. * Icons for Tier II Hero Ships have been added. * Overhauled Orbit UI for better information display and cleaner look. * Ship customization menu has been re-worked, simplified and clutter has been removed. Bug Fixes * Fixed an issue when buying a Hero Ship would unlock all its modules for other ships as well. * Fixed Officer briefings showing tier numbers even though they don't belong to any tiers. * Fixed an issue that would cause the UI not being shown after the end of a match. * Fixed missing auto-equip function for the purchase of vanity items. * Fixed an issue that would cause a player kill in TDM to award only 1 point. * Fixed an issue with the Skip Maintenance checkbox that would cause it to not work properly. * Fixed an issue with the Orcus that would allow its modules to be researched without purchasing the ship first. * Fixed an issue with captain vanity items that would be shown after purchase but not equipped. * Fixed an issue that would still grant Ship XP and Credits to a user that quits a game prematurely. * Fixed a UI issue that would show overlapping module icons from previous ships in the Tech Tree. * Fixed missing animation for buying and researching ships. * Fixed an issue where entering in the search bar in the market can take the user to the dashboard instead. * Fixed a UI issue that would cause the fleet UI and the customization UI of a ship to overlap. * Fixed issue with some ships not being selectable in fleet tab after purchase. * Fixed a memory leak issue related to ship debris. * Fixed an issue that would cause combat audio to persists in Hangar after Return to Outpost. * Fixed an issue with invisible scoreboard that blocks loadout selection. * Fixed search function for the friend’s list not working. * Fixed multiple typos and grammatical errors in the game. * Fixed some occurrences of Fleet Points instead of Credits. * Fixed incorrect camera positioning for 3D previews. * Fixed duplicate Aquatech Corporation & Jupiter Arms Terran Coating coatings available for purchase. * Fixed issue with Disruptor Autobeam that would cause a continuous stacking effect, causing the cooldowns by the disrupted effect to last longer than 900 seconds. * Fixed an issue during login that would cause the “The server is currently unavailable” message to be displayed although the servers are online and the username/password are correct. * Fixed an issue that could cause extremely long login times. * Fixed an issue that could cause your fleet loudouts to be deleted after logging in. * Fixed crash that could occur when using assault thrusters on a Dreadnought. * Fixed healing beams doing twice as much healing as intended when using Energy to Weapons. * Fixed an issue that could cause a “Something went wrong” message when trying to research an Officer Briefing that was already unlocked on an owned Hero Ship. This could block the progress in this tree. * Fixed duplicate of Spectre Coating available for purchase. * Fixed a UI issue that would show a stat increase for an already equipped module. * Fixed a UI issue that would cause a newly purchased ship to overlap the modules UI. * Fixed a crash associated with changing captain customization for the first time. * Fixed an issue where spam-clicking a ship and the Cancel button would result in two ships in the Hangar. * Fixed issue with Finisher Ribbon is not being awarded upon fulfilling prerequisites. * Fixed issue with Saviour Ribbon is not being awarded upon fulfilling prerequisites. * Fixed an issue where Matchmaking does not balance the matched teams before starting the match. * Fixed SFX issue that would cause Vulture Missile audio to persist after game ends. * Fixed a tutorial issue where player can skip the "Increase Thrust" tutorial part by choosing any other option from the energy wheel. * Fixed an issue with score notification for obtaining Captain kill in higher tier not being accurate. * Fixed an issue with combat audio persisting in hangar after Return to Outpost from the match. * Fixed an issue with some ships that were not granted Veteran / Fully Researched status after researching all their modules (Furia, Nav, Harwich, Cattaro) * Fixed an issue with squad members being unable to rejoin a match after losing connection. * Fixed various causes for crashes and freezes. Fixed several tech tree issues: * Zmey - Ballistic Broadside research not possible * Blud - Gora research not possible * Dola - Weaponbooster Pulse III inaccessible * Dola - Energy Generator III cannot be purchased * Gravis - Armor Amplifier module is marked as “Free” * Monarch - Onslaught module missing * Athos - Weaponbooster Pulse module missing * Athos - Thrust Amplifier module missing * Vigo - Stasis Ammo module is missing * Vigo - Scrambler Pulse is unlinked, cannot be researched * Jutland - Unable to research Monarch * Harwich - Unclear requirements for Anti-Missile Lasers * Otranto - Prerequisite module for Weapon Booster Pulse is missing * Chernobog - Vulture Missiles cannot be researched * Brutus - Energy Generator module can be researched for free * Chernobog - Voronezh could be researched / purchased without researching prerequisites * Dola - Weaponbooster Pulse module can be researched for free * Blud - Research of the module Goliath Torpedo can be skipped * Virtus - Research of the module Anti-Missile Lasers can be skipped * Virtus - Research of the module Bomb Catapult can be skipped * Research price for Evasive Maneuvers module listed as free * Research price for Weaponbooster Missile module listed as free * Athos - Plasma Ram has no prerequisite, but the UI makes it look like it does * Cattaro - Anti-Nuke Lasers has no prerequisite, but the UI makes it look like it does * Module Reboot Tier II is missing in the tech trees * Vigo - Purge Ram 4 module is missing Category:Update